


Akatuski - Mental Hospital

by effemera_l



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effemera_l/pseuds/effemera_l
Summary: Deidara is staying at a new mental institute, the Akatsuki; but what happens when you put several crazy men in the same place living all together?
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I'm back with a new fanfic, the first chapter is kinda short bc it's just an introduction, but I hope you'll like it anyways! Let me know if you want the following ones♡

"Luch time!"  
-I've been there for a couple days now, and even though every second spent here feels like hell, meal times are possibly the worst.- he thought.  
He was laying in his bed trying to escape that moment as a nurse slammed the door open - "Deidara, we're waiting for you."  
The blonde boy turned to the other side, puffing.  
The nurse came closer to him and his voice tone became less cheerful "Come on, you don't need me to tell you again you aren't allowed to smoke unless you eat."  
A few seconds passed by. "...'Kay" he muttered, thinking -fuck me, fuck you, fuck this place-

"Dei!" a black haired boy greeted as he entered the cafeteria; it was Tobi, his roommate, autistic and was there because of his depression. He was obsessed with musicals. "Look what they made for you today! Looks yummy!"  
He was always trying to cheer him up, without any success, but Deidara appreciated anyways.  
"Yeah, beans and spinach. Totally new, uh" he joked, as it was what they made him everyday since he had been there.  
He sat down next to Tobi and a very muscular, blue haired boy, Kisame. Deidara liked him because he felt kind of understood, as both of them had an eating disorder. They stared at each other after looking at their plates. "You gonna eat that?" Kisame asked jokingly. "Don't make me think about that please" he answered, "Are you?"  
Kisame had an uncommon eating disorder: he saw himself as fat and flaccid (body dysmorphism, typical of any ed) but instead of wanting to be skinnier he wanted to be muscular -which he alredy was, but couldn't see. He suffered from vigorexia.  
Deidara had an eating disorder not otherwise specified, meaning it was like a combo of different eating disorders. But that wasn't his only problem, he was borderline and felt like no one could understand him. There was another guy with a cluster b personality disorder*, Hidan, who was narcissistic, but they were totally different and didn't really get along.  
Then again, another boy with long black hair was there because of his major depression and insomnia, not to mention his hallucinations. His name was Itachi, and was Kisame's crush. Lastly, Kakuzu, not very talkative and obsessive compulsive.  
Everyone was older than Deidara, who until that moment had only been to children's mental wards as he just turned 18 and was now put into a world of crazy adults. Everyone was pretty fine though.  
"Look who's back again guys!" Kisame said happily.  
Deidara was fascinated by sight of that redhead with deep milk chocolate eyes, brought in the cafeteria by the nurses.  
"Seems like y'all missed me" he went.  
Hidan let out an annoyed growl, Kisame stood up and shook hands with the new man, then hugged him.  
The redhead then turned to Deidara - "You must be new, how could I forget that pretty face of yours." the blonde blushed as the other smirked, "I'm Sasori"  
"And you definitely shouldn't trust him" Kisame joked; later on, Deidara would have realized it wasn't totally a joke.

*personality disorders are divided into clusters (a, b, c) and b comprehends: aspd (antisocial), bpd (borderline), hpd (histrionic) and npd (nascistic)

Medical records:

Deidara : Borderline personality disorder, traits of histrionic personality disorder, ptsd and ednos.

Kisame Hoshigaki : Vigorexia.

Kakuzu : Obsessive compulsive disorder, c-ptsd.

Hidan : Narcissistic personality disorder, bulimia.

Itachi Uchia : Major depression, schizotypal traits, insomnia, ptsd.

Tobi : Asprenger and depression.

Sasori Akasuna : Antisocial personality disorder, narcissistic traits, alcohol/drugs abuse.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning from now on*  
> it doesn't really happen anything in this chapter but from now on trigger warning for: eating disorders and selfharm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii so here's the second chapter♡  
> slowly interesting things will start to happen I promise; reminder to read the trigger warnings!!  
> also, if you need more info on the mental disorders descripted feel free to ask! on the other hand, I'm not diagnosed with all of them, so if you wanna give me some tips on how to improve these I'll definitely listen! thanks a lot♡

It was three days in for Deidara; actually, around midnight. He usually would have been sleeping already by much thanks to all the pills he took, but something was keeping him awake: feeling of excitement, he thought.   
"So...what about this 'Sasori'?" he asked.  
"He isn't kind" Tobi said, speaking the truth as usual. "But he has never done anything bad to me. And he's friends with Kisame, just like you. Kakuzu doesn't dislike him either and neither do I. Hidan can't stand him though."  
"But Hidan tries to get everyone to like him" -and so do I- he thought to himself.  
"True, but they both have a god complex, though Hidan needs reassurance to feel like that. Sasori doesn't."(*)  
Deidara turned in his bed towards his roommate, "How do y'all know him?"  
"Oh, he often comes and goes from this hospital. He says he does because he's bored and ends up doing something illegal or drugs."   
It wasn't actually a nice description, but Deidara couldn't help but feeling butterflies in his stomach at the thought of him. He always had this problem of idealizing people, due to his bpd.  
"How old is he, mh?"  
"Around 30-something."; fortunately Tobi wasn't good at all at understanding other people's feelings, which was good at times, like now, because Deidara felt kind of ashamed for liking someone he barely knew.  
"Why you ask?"  
"Nothing T; I'm collapsing, night night."

Hidan woke up seeing Itachi crying silently in the bed next to his. "Haven't gotten any sleep again?"  
Itachi immediately whiped his tears away, "Nope. Morning Hidan"  
"Mh. Let's go get breakfast fam, I'm starving"  
Hidan was in his high phase(*), so he wasn't having any problem with food at the moment.  
They dressed up and headed to the cafeteria, in which they found Kisame and Kakuzu, his roommate. Kakuzu had to always be there by the exact time.  
Kisame was surrounded by nurses, he was almost crying, refusing to eat. At the sight of Itachi he forced himself to seem calm, but he wasn't a man that could hide his feelings. He took a bite and the nurses went to wake up the rest of their patients.  
Itachi got closer to him, his eyes still bloodshot from the sleepless night, "You...okay?" he asked, kindly.  
Kisame blushed lightly; his crush saw him that way and he couldn't help to feel ashamed. "I am" he smiled.  
"Doesn't really look like it...may I?" he was pointing at the seat.  
"Sure" suddenly, Kisame felt slightly better, even tough he was afraid to eat in front of his crush -typical of eating disorders. They didn't really talk much to each other but when they did it was always heartwarming to Kisame.

Deidara was refusing to get up at first, but was forced into the cafeteria; he then remembered of Sasori, but he was missing.  
He sat down next to Hidan and Tobi, wanting to let Kisame have some time with Itachi.  
"Hey Barbie" went Hidan.  
"'Sup asshole" Deidara joked.  
Though they didn't really get along at times, they still were in good terms and could be considered kind of friends.  
Deidara sighed: he had to eat two rusks and drink tea with two sugar sachets in order to smoke.  
"Tobi" he whispered "Can you eat one please? And pretend it's yours?" since the nurses weren't watching.  
Hidan took the opportunity to drink Deidara's tea. The blonde gave him a grateful, unexpected look. "Thanks a lot!" he whispered.   
"It's nothing" -which meant "everything to get your sympathy".  
Sasori finally showed up, looking casual as usual, but he noticed Deidara was watching him; as their eyes met, he immediately turned his head to Hidan, pretending to listen to him. He then looked back at the man and he was staring directly at him and didn't bother to pretend he wasn't.  
He sat at Kisame and Itachi's table and after greeting his friend he continued on staring as he ate. Deidara was pretending not to see, but was waiting for the man to talk to him.

The bathrooms were closed for half an hour after breakfast, and they could finally smoke.   
Deidara sat on one of the four chairs in the tiny balcony, and Sasori sat in the one before his.  
"So," he started as he light up his cigarette, "Why are you here, blondie?"  
Deidara was rolling his cigarette, "I...tried..." he started slowly; he didn't really wanna talk about that.  
"To kill yourself? Boring. I mean, what's your problem?"  
"Uh," Deidara felt stupid, "I'm borderline"   
"That's why you like me..." he smirked "and?"  
Deidara blushed "That's none of your business and - wait, I don't like you!"  
Sasori laughed "I'm kidding blondie. But your reaction kind of makes me think that"  
Deidara pouted "And what's yours?"  
"Guess."   
"How could I know" Deidara said, faking annoyance.  
"I'm a psychopath."  
Kisame laughed, almost choking on smoke "are you trying to sound fancy you fucking antisocial"(*) he said.  
Itachi was silent, Hidan blew his smoke on Kakuzu's face, knowing it annoyed him, but was now used to it. It was clear Hidan wouldn't have minded having sex with Kakuzu.  
The man only came out to get some fresh air, he would've never spent his money on cigarettes or tobacco; money was one of his obsessions -but we'll get to this later on.

Itachi was sitting in his bed, staring at the void: he was totally not in the mood that day.  
Someone knocked gently and, expecting it to be Hidan, -weird, because he used to never knock before entering - he invited him to come inside.  
Surprisingly it wasn't him. "Everything alright?" Kisame asked, closing the door behind himself.   
Itachi let out a surprised noise followed by a muttered "sorry"; "I'm fine"  
Kisame raised an eyebrow, and jokingly said "Doesn't really look like it"  
That made appear a small smile on Itachi's face. "Yeah, I...no, really, it's fine"  
"No need to pretend with me" the other said, as he sat on the floor before Itachi.  
The younger man looked down. "It's nice to see you, I, I mean...I appreciate that you came here"  
"That's no problem, really. You helped me this morning. And I enjoy your company." The last sentence was the hardest to pronounce for Kisame; he was big and strong, but love was his soft spot, and made him shy. "Maybe...if you don't feel like talking we can just...be quiet together?"   
Itachi had a tired smile in his face, "Sure. Maybe you wanna sit here?" he said, patting on his bed.  
Kisame shyly got up and his heart began to beat faster.

Hidan rushed into the room and throwed himself in bed, ruining the calm atmosphere created between the blue and the black men.  
"Hidan?" Itachi asked, "what happened?"  
Hidan was silent. "I'm stuck here. Nobody loves me here. Who could?"  
Actually, Hidan's high phase had been lasting too long already; the day after would have been harder for everyone. 

*people with narcissistic pd need other people's approval to feel good, while psychopaths/antisocials don't 

*narcissistic pd may cause a fluctuation between "highs" in which they feel godlike and "lows" in which depression kicks in

*antisocial pd was previously called "psychopathy" so aspd people can actually call themselves psychopaths


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remeber the trigger warings!!!  
> (sexual abuse/childhood trauma, selfharm)  
> hope you like this chapter!!💕

Tobi was texting his boyfriend when Deidara woke up. "Morning" he muttered, "Good morning!" Tobi said, excited. "Zetsu said he will come to visit me one of these days!"  
Deidara was a bit confused, being it too early for him. "Your bf right?"   
Tobi and Zetsu met a couple months prior as the other man was also in rehab, and they almost immediately got along. "The one with multiple personalities? Think how would it be to have four people living inside of you, mh"(*)

Hidan was feeling bad, angry, irritated; nothing could comfort him.   
He didn't even bother to ask Itachi about his terrifying night -who had slept for only an hour, and had several hallucinations.  
He was in the mood to fight.

Deidara wasn't good either; it was one of these mornings in which he felt like not existing.  
In the cafeteria the atmosphere was tense:   
as usual, Deidara was trying to get rid of his breakfast, but this time Hidan didn't help.  
"Skipping meals won't make you skinnier, you know" he said, refusing to eat as well.  
Deidara turned to him, "what...what's wrong?"  
"You think you'll get skinnier by doing so? you're so stupid"   
Deidara knew what Hidan was going through(*), but he was impulsive, and answered "And you're a total loser other than an asshole"  
Saying Hidan was mad would've been minimizing at this point; he got up and slammed his hands on the table "A loser? Me? Do you have any idea of who you're talking to stupid little girl?" Itachi stood up, trying to keep Hidan from what he was about to say "Hidan please..." "  
"No! You think you can do and say whatever you want because "aw look at me I've been raped so everyone must pity me!"   
Deidara was shook in silence, it took him a few seconds to realize what he just said. He started breathing heavily and struggled to get up, then ran to his room.  
The nurses had to stop Sasori from starting to punch Hidan, who sat down staring at the floor: he was kind of regretting what he said.

Kisame entered Deidara's room, not seeing him. He heard sighs coming from the closet, "Dei...I told Hidan about that. I'm so deeply sorry...I shouldn't have done that, I understand if you hate me" he waited, but no answer came "Dei?" he went to the closet and found Deidara sitting there, his hands and thighs covered in blood; Kisame panicked "Dei?! 

Deidara was medicated and his room ispectionated; they found a piece of glass which he used to cut himself on the upper thigh, where most of his scars where.  
He was then tied to his bed till the next day, spending hours crying. Hidan was closed in his room and Sasori had calmed down before they could say anything to him.

"That's all my fault" Kisame kept saying; Itachi was trying to comfort him, but it was nearly useless. "Why am I so fucking stupid? I shouldn't have said that"  
At this point, Itachi was out of things to say, "Hey, everyone can screw up, you're human, that doesn't make you less of a beautiful person"  
Kisame blushed, "Do you...think I am?"  
Itachi hesitated, then smiled "I really do."  
Kisame thought he was really in love with him; he always looked tired -he actually was, he nearly ever spoke, but when he did he was always calm and gentle. He had some sort of trauma which he never really talked about, at least he never told Kisame.  
"My father once told me I would've become a beautiful person. But I think I failed him."  
"Why would you say this?"   
"You know, when even the people who should love you the most hate you, you tend to belive you're a monster."  
"Who hates you?"  
Kisame kindly smiled at him, "I said too much; when you'll tell me more about yourself, I will reveal more"

That night, tears were slowly running streaming his cheeks; Tobi was profoundly sleeping next to him and everything was quiet, until someone sneaked in.  
"Pss...hey blondie, you awake?"   
"Sasori? what are you doing here?" Deidara whispered.  
The redhead took out of his pocket a pack of his cigarettes and grabbed two, got closer to Deidara and put one between his lips; he then light his own as silently as possible, then sat on the bed and light Deidara's with his own.  
"Thought you needed one" he said.  
"How do you keep these?"   
Sasori smirked, "secret" he then proceeded to untie Deidara's hands so he could smoke.  
They smoked silently, until Deidara took the last drag "Do you mind?"   
Sasori stood still, shaking his head, and the other put out his cigarette on his arm.   
"What pleasure do you gain from hurting yourself?"  
"I...don't even know anymore"  
Sasori stared at the blonde's eyes, then leaned in and kissed his lips.  
Deidara's eyes were wide open and his heart started pounding in his chest.  
"I better hurry up" Sasori then whispered on his lips, standing up "Night baby" and left like nothing happened. 

Hidan was in his room, alone, his face against the pillow. -I can't even cry- he thought. - Do I even regret what I said?-  
The door opend, he expected it to be a nurse, but it wasn't; Hidan turned his head and saw, "Kakuzu? what you doing?"   
"I didn't like how you behaved today, you know. But..." he stopped. Hidan's half of the room was a total disaster, while Itachi's was almost tidy.  
"This place is a mess. Let me help you clean this up"

*As everyone knows Zetsu has a white and black part, in this fic he has Zetsu (the host, white), Black (the black part) and other two people living inside of him (which you will discover later).

*as long as I know people with npd go through phases in which they feel like a divinity and phases in which they are depressed and easily irritated (Hidan is now in the second one)


End file.
